Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with a door latch in the end of each door that engages a striker assembly that is secured to a vehicle door pillar at the edge of the door opening. The latch has a fish mouth slot that opens toward the vehicle interior through a cutout in the face plate of the latch housing. As the door closes, the fish mouth slot swallows a striker pin provided on the striker assembly, and the striker pin “strikes” or engages an internal, pivotally mounted fork bolt lever that is part of a latching mechanism located inside the latch housing. The fork bolt lever is pivoted to a latched position where the fork bolt lever wraps around the striker pin and closes off the fish mouth slot. This establishes the closed position of the door. The fork bolt lever is typically held in the latched position by a detent lever that is released by a door handle in order to open the door.
In order to obtain proper latching of the door in the closed position, and in order to provide a proper positioning of the closed door within the door opening of the vehicle body, it is necessary that the striker pin of the striker assembly be precisely located in both the vertical direction and in the cross-car direction. The vertical location of the striker panel will determine whether the door sags within the door opening. The cross-car location of the striker pin will determine whether the outer surface of the door is flush with the outer surface of the vehicle body.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a new and useful anchor assembly for promoting the adjustability of a striker in a motor vehicle door latch system in both the cross-car direction and the vertical direction.